A high-speed serial link may include a transmitter, a channel, and a receiver. The receiver may include an analog front end (AFE) that feeds one or more clocked comparators or “slicers” in the receiver. The AFE may provide gain and frequency response adjustments of the signal received over the channel.
Variations in manufacturing processes may result in significant variations in AFE gain from chip to chip, which, if not corrected, may result in saturation of the circuits following the AFE, and bit errors in the serial link.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for setting the gain of an AFE circuit.